Johnny
Johnny is a robotic pirate and a minion of Captain Whisker, and one of the many pirates who inhabits the Sol Zone. As such, he has been a frequent opponent of Blaze the Cat and her various allies. History Sonic Rush Adventure Johnny was presumably created by Dr. Nega and employed by him in his efforts to claim the Sol Emerald and Jeweled Scepter. In the course of these escapades under Whisker's command, Johnny butted heads with Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies. Despite his great speed, Johnny could never defeat the heroes, not even after teaming up with Whisker for a final showdown with the heroes. Pirate Plunder Panic Johnny, Whisker, and their crew-including the annoying Mini & Mum-would soon find their dominance of the Sol Zone's oceans threatened by Captain Metal, who managed to steal one of the Sol Emeralds. After it was stolen from Metal by Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear on Pirate Island, Johnny swept in and stole the gemstone from them. Returning to Whisker's ship, he delivered the jewel to his captain only for them to come under attack by the Metal Marauder, Captain Metal's vessel, under the command of Team Rose. The two vessels were then attacked by the Kraken, and Johnny attempted to flee the battle only to be halted by Whisker. In the ensuing battle, the Kraken was destroyed and the Marauder sunk, but the Sol Emerald was lost to Captain Metal. Fearing the rise of Metal's Egg O' War, Whisker's crew-Johnny included-took their leave, and were joined by deserters from the Marauder. Personality Johnny is a feisty speed demon who refuses to finish second. He is highly arrogant, boastful, and supremely confident in his own speed and abilities, being convinced that he is the fastest of all, even viewing Sonic as unworthy of being "the fastest thing alive." His ego goes so far that he believes that him losing would devastate all speed lovers across the world. However, his incredible speed seems to lend to a cowardly streak, as he will turn tail and run when things go against him in battle. Johnny usually takes very limited interest in others, considering them not worth his time, and would rather push them away and focus on the people he desires. However, he does not tolerate peoples' insults, regardless of how they are, and will gladly turn his attention to them to prove them wrong. Powers and abilities Johnny possesses a degree of super speed, enough to let him cross incredible distances in the blink of an eye. However, he lacks the reflexes to match his speed though, since he has trouble turning at super speeds. He also possesses a jet engine on his back that allows him to fly through midair and reach high speeds as well, exceeding the abilities of Cream the Rabbit. Johnny is also a well-verse waterbike rider, skilled enough to keep with even Sonic, be it either by running, flying or on riding on jet ski.. He is able to expertly ride his own waterbike at incredible speeds and perform airborne tricks with it. See also * Johnny * Johnny Category:Sol Zone Inhabitants Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Pirates Category:Villains